Combustion-powered, fastener-driving tools, such as combustion-powered, nail-driving tools and combustion-powered, staple-driving tools, are exemplified in Nikolich U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,452, Nikolich U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,162, No. 4,483,474, and No. 4,403,722, and Wagdy U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,473.
Such a tool comprises a combustion chamber into which a combustible fuel is injected and in which the fuel is mixed with air and ignited. As disclosed in the Nikolich patents noted above, a fan or impeller is employed to produce turbulence of the fuel-air mixture in the combustion chamber of such a tool.
An ignition system for such a tool is disclosed in Rodseth et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,329. The ignition system disclosed therein is battery-powered. A fuel system for such a tool is dislosed in Doherty et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,439.